Seize The World
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: Ever since they were young children, John Egbert had always been infatuated with Dave Strider. And when Dave comes to comfort him during a thunderstorm, John makes the ultimate decision - he is going to confess his feelings for Dave. John/Dave. For Becky


**Author's Note:** This piece of crap fanfiction is actually a gift, believe it or not xD. Boy, I sure as hell know how to give crappy birthday presents. It's a surprise I even have friends xD!  
>My good roleplay buddy and friend Becky is celebrating her 17th Birthday today, so I wanted to give her a fic about her personal favorite Homestuck pairing, JohnDave.  
>I apologize if it was awkward or bad. I'm still new to Homestuck pairs, and I generally ship JohnKarkat more, but I still like John/Dave also! In general, I tried xD.

This fic is AU, and both John and Dave had been aged up. They're about seventeen in this fanfiction. It's just a simple story, very fluffy and corny.  
>Happy Birthday, Becky! I hope you and whoever else may read this enjoy it!<p>

* * *

><p>John winced as he heard yet another loud clap of thunder. He hated thunderstorms so much! John felt a little bit pathetic admitting this. He was seventeen years old and a soon-to-be adult man, but he acted like a little girl during thunderstorms. John had so much shame in himself with this. It wouldn't be as bad if he wasn't alone...but his Dad was on an overnight business trip. And John was alone. Besides, John didn't want to constantl have to run to his Daddy - that just made him seem even more pathetic!<br>But there was one person John always turned to durng thunder storms. And he had been doing so for as long as he could remember. Without another thought, John went to his compter to see if Dave Strider was online. John had begun running to Dad many years ago, back when they were only about seven or so. John had been invited to spend the night at Dave's. Things had been going well, they were busy consuming junk foo and playing Super Nintendo (Dave still had this, claiming that retro was always the way to go). But in the middle of an intense game of Mario Kart, a huge clap of thunder came from outside the apartment building. John instantly esponded with a slightly (okay, very) girlish scream. Dave had asked John what was wrong, but John was much too embarrassed to admit the little problem he had. But after Dave pestered enough, John finally cracked and revealed the truth. He had been absolutely terrified of losing Dave as a friend because of this.

But he didn't. John still remembered the tight embrace that Dave had given him to calm him down. He had held John through the night. And even though that day was ten years ago, it had almost become a bit of a ritual for the two boys. And Dave didn't make fun of him either. What more cold John ask for? Once he was signed on Pesterchum, he was instantly greeted by a message from Dave.

_TG: hey_  
><em>TG: its raining cats and dogs out there<em>  
><em>TG: fucking nuts<em>  
><em>EB: yeah =_  
><em>TG: need me to come by<em>  
><em>EB: ...do you mind?<em>  
><em>TG: no way<em>  
><em>TG: thats what bros are for<em>  
><em>EB: thanks, dave!<em>  
><em>TG: okay on my way<em>  
><em>TG: try not to die til i get there<em>  
><em>EB: daveeeeeee<em>  
><em>TG: just sayin bro<em>  
><em>TG: see you soon<em>

Once Dave signed offline, John shut his computer off and returned back to his bed, hiding under his covers. He winced as another clap of thunder came and he clung tighter to the blankets. He tried to calm himself down, thinking of things to take his mind off the storm. Anything but the wretched monsoon that was outside! John became so engraved in thoughts to keep his mind off the storm, he became completely unaware of his surroundings...

"Boo."

John jumped up about a mile high at this spazzing awkwardly. His glasses nearly fell off his face and he adjusted them accordingly, looking to see Dave standing in his room. John huffed stubbornly.

"Daveeeeee! That was so mean!" John complained.

"Yep, it was." Dave said. John took a good look at Dave. He was pretty wet, which implied that he probably walked over here. "Hey Dave, do you want some dry clothes or something? You're pretty wet!" But Dave shook his head and slipped off his wet converse, kicking them to the opposite side of the bedroom.

"No, I'll dry like they did in the old days. Body warmth. We're kicking it old school Egbert." Dave said, shamelessly climbing into John's twin bed, snugging into the blankets and holding John like he usually did during storms. John felt himself become slightly flushed at all of this. Ever since they started middle school, John sort of developed a not-so-secret crush on Dave. Rose had figured it out almost immediately, but then again, this was Rose. She could figure out almost anything about him, which slightly freaked him out.

But John did wonder about Dave. He wondered if Dave was aware that he had feelings for him and just did not bother acknowledging them. John was upset that Dave did not notice them. He was very, well, not exactly subtle with his feelings for the blonde boy. And it led John to wonder - what was wrong with him? Was he not good enough? No, he probably wasn't. John was a fairly awkward and pretty geeky teenager. Dave was one of the coolest guys in school. Every guy wanted to be him and every girl (hell, even some of the guys!) wanted to date him. One of the only reasons that he and Dave were best friends was probably because the had been so for over ten ears. Should they not have met as children, it was not likely at all that he and Dave would be best bros. John felt so lucky to have someone like Dave as his friend. But he also felt so selfish. Because he was not happy with the relationship as it currently was. He wanted Dave to be his boyfriend. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why couldn't he just man up and be straight-forward with his feelings? Why couldn't he-

Another clap of thunder came, causing John to let out another yelp of surprise. Almost as if on cue, Dave tightened his hold on John. John felt so self-assured to feel Dave's arms around him, holding him so secure.

"Hey." Dave said out of nowhere. "You know that Tarzan movie?"

"Uh, the cartoon one?" John asked, looking back at the other.

"Yeah. This is like that Phil Collins song in it. 'My arms will hold you keep you warm and all that'? Damn, we are so fucking magical right now." Dave exclaimed.

"Wow, Dave! That was really deep."John said slightly sarcastically, chuckling a bit.

"That's just how I roll, bro." Dave said. John just laughed a little more, but then he paused. Why would Dave bring up such a romantic and loving song? It couldn't solely be for the sake of a joke, that would be weird. Was Dave perhaps trying to get something started? John bit down on his lower lip. Dave took notice of the other's slightly odd behavior.

"Bro, I'm here now, it's all going to be okay." Dave assured the other. John sighed. Dave thought this was just about the storm still, didn't he? Would this ever go anywhere? He locked his eyes onto the shades that were masking Dave's eyes.

"I can't believe you wore your shades on a dark and rainy night." John chuckled at this.

"It's how I roll." Dave replied simply. John smiled at this. Then he boldly removed the other's shades, looking into his eyes. John didn't get to see Dave's eyes too much, which he kind of hated. So he took the moment to indulge in this sight.

"Dave, you should wear your shades less, your eyes are so cool!" John told the other.

"Not as cool as shades." Dave countered.

"Nah, I don't think so." John laughed, leaning back into the other a bit warm. He snugged into Dave's body, not even minding that it was still damp. Silence passed through the pair for the moment.

"Egbert, you sure you're not a homo?" Dave asked the other seemingly out of the blue. John immediately flushed at this. John was aware that Dave was bisexual, he had come out to everyone a few years ago. But Dave just looked bi, if that made any bit of sense. Being bi just suited Dave and he made it seem so cool and easy. But John...John was fairly confident in the fact that he was only gay. And he was afraid of coming out. Kids at school who weren't Dave often got bullied for their sexuality. And John was not cool like Dave - bullying appeared inevitable. So he would constantly refute the idea of being gay whenever it was presented to him. He just was afraid to come to terms with it.

But here, with Dave, everything felt so comfortable and so simple. So he did something he had never thought would come. He could feel the door to the closet opening slowly, ushering in the light of homosexuality. Okay, maybe it wasn't THAT intense, but it was still up there! But John looked back up to Dave, seeming quite nervous. "I'm not so sure...I think I might actually be gay."

"Yeah, kinda saw that coming." Dave admitted. "And it's cool, no judgement here."

"I knew you'd be cool with it, thanks." John suddenly felt a huge surge of confidence come through him. Now that he told the other that, he felt like he could take ont he world. And right now, his world was Dave. He constantly thought of the other, fantasized about being with the other, and cared about Dave more than anything in the whole world. It was time to seize the world. It was time to do what had once been impossible. "You know Dave, there's this guy I'm really into."

"Hmm?" Dave inquired.

"Yeah. I've known him since I was about seven. He's the coolest guy I know. He's an awesome rapper. He's got major swag. He's got the world's most amazing eyes. And he's always there for me...always." John admitted softly, smiling at Dave.

"Well fuck, that mofo sounds pretty fucking familiar and amazing." Dave replied.

"Yeah. And I think I kind of love him. And that I have for about ten years now." John admitted, feeling his heart starting to race.

"I think that cool dude feels the same. And I think he'd wanna do this..." Dave leaned into kiss John, being Stider-smooth as usual. John closed his eyes, kissing back, feeling all of his greatest fantasies becoming true. He did not care about the bullying that might come. He did not care about how abrupt this all might have happened. He did not care about the storm outside. He did not care about any of that. All he cared about was Dave. His love, his world. He had done the impossible - he had seized the world.

Ironically, as Dave would say, the storm came to a halt once the two boys came together in this kiss. The once loud storm vanished, leaving only the silent night.


End file.
